


Rats and cats

by Izzythesleepdeprived



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Gay, Yuri, gxg, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzythesleepdeprived/pseuds/Izzythesleepdeprived
Summary: i hope you like it





	Rats and cats

Blair was walking around Death City with her boobs stuck out to seduce the fish market guy into giving her free fish when a woman with a a black mouse shaped hat,pink hair and a tube top walked by"OH SHIT A RAT!"shouted Blair as she tackeled the woman and started to mooking oot with her asmit then turned into the lesbiab sexy time as the markets peopke fainted from nose bloods

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it


End file.
